<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Give the 00Line Roller Skates by kittykais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142686">Do Not Give the 00Line Roller Skates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais'>kittykais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cuppa Coffee For Your Head [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!!, And we all know it, Crack, Fluff, Interior Design Major Lee Minho, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Plot, Read the End Notes, based off of another tumblr post!!, but he's frustrated cause his kids are annoying, but whats new lmao, cat memorabilia, coffee shops!, finally we have plot, im sleep deprived again, it gets pretty soft at the end, it's great, lee minho is whipped, part of cuppa uwu, roller skates, the place doesnt rlly matter but yeah, this is set in the FMY Universe!, woo im back!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix grins and whips out two pairs of roller skates. From...seemingly nowhere. No one knows where they came from. Minho and Changbin don’t even own roller skates. None of them do. Except for Jisung and Felix, apparently, because Jisung catched the pair that Felix throws at him and slides them on. When did their shoes come off??</p><p>OR: part whatever of cuppa! this has some more plot in it but there's crack and some minsung fluff so if you wanna read it for that go ahead<br/>STARRING: Han Jisung. Lee Minho. Cats. Kim Woojin. Stray Kids. done.<br/>FEATURING: roller skates and crack. </p><p>comment please and thank you if you comment ill be thankful to you forever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cuppa Coffee For Your Head [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Give the 00Line Roller Skates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiya everyone<br/>i dont know what this is<br/>i...have no words. oh well<br/>(please read the end notes they're kinda important)</p><p>have fun~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Honestly, no one knows where the roller skates came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one wants to find out, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the...interesting scene at the cafe (they got kicked out, hah), the nine of them decide to go shopping. Building shopping! As it is, there are a few buildings that are either being rented out or sold in their target area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got lucky with their timing. It’s the middle of the school year, which means that it’s winter. Which doesn’t really mean anything, actually, just that they were lucky and they have </span>
  <em>
    <span>options</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, having options doesn’t necessarily make everything better. Most of the time having options makes it even </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They somehow manage to be chaotic before they even leave Minho and Changbin’s apartment. (It is now their Meeting Place. No, they did not have permission, thank you for asking.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Jisung’s whining that causes this mess in the entire place. (Jisung’s whining has gotten them into </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> trouble, he should know now not to whine about useless things. You would think that a college student would have more brain cells, but here we are.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t keep up.” Jisung whines, pouting and crossing his arms. Felix seems to understand what he’s trying to say (because none of the others have sunk that low in order to understand him), because he stands next to his twin firmly and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s exasperated already, turning around to face the two. “What?” “Me and Felix aren’t going to be able to keep up.” Jisung says, jaw set. He’s obviously trying to look intimidating but with his round cheeks no one can possibly take him seriously. Minho breaks first, cooing over his boyfriend and pinching his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung melts for a second, but then remembers that he’s trying to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he bats Minho’s hands away. “We need roller skates.” No one knows what’s happening. There is chaos in their eyes and their minds. Hyunjin clings closer to Seungmin, thankful that his boyfriend is fairly normal, unlike his triplets. Chan shakes his head. “I-I okay. Okay, get whatever you need I don’t even care anymore.” Felix grins and whips out two pairs of roller skates. From...seemingly nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one knows where they came from. Minho and Changbin don’t even own roller skates. None of them do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for Jisung and Felix, apparently, because Jisung catched the pair that Felix throws at him and slides them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When did their shoes come off??</span>
</p><p><span>Seungmin eyes their foot apparel (there was a phase where Seungmin called shoes foot apparel to piss Jisung off. It ended up with a trip to the hospital because Jisung punched Seungmin in the nose and then dropped a tile on his </span><em><span>own</span></em><span> foot. It wasn’t fun. Jisung’s toe was broken for like..a  really long time.) with distaste. Seungmin eyes it with distaste. What did roller skates ever do to him?</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You both are going to roller skate down the street?” Woojin asks. He looks constipated. No one can blame him. </span></p><p>
  <span>Jisung scoffs. “Why would we </span>
  <em>
    <span>roller skate</span>
  </em>
  <span> down the street?” Jisung says, wobbling on his skates. Felix, in contrast, is perfectly poised and stable. He looks like a natural. He probably is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe because you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>wearing</span>
  </em>
  <span> roller skates and we’re all about to go out?” Jisung rolls his eyes. “No, we’re going to roller skate down the street while holding on to Seungmin and Hyunjin, duh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys in question stepped back. “What the hell is that supposed to mean, Jisung?” Hyunjin says, eyeing the shorter boy with concern. Jisung reaches out and grasps Hyunjin’s jacket. “You’re going to pull me.” He says, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyes widen. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> no.” He says, moving backwards even more. All it does is bring Jisung with him. Jisung grins wider and squeals. “It works!” Minho laughs at his boyfriend (and Hyunjin). “Where did you even get this idea, Jisung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tumblr.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tumblr? Really?” Changbin says. Jisung nods. “Tumblr is great! It’s where all the best ideas come from! It’s the only reason why we’re all together right now.” Woojin sighed. “Okay, okay, now that we have everyone and the twins have their roller skates on, can we please leave before all the Karens get the good buildings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho snorts, walking towards the door and opening it. “I’m going now, whoever wants to get a building can come with me or stay here with the dumbasses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin squeaks and follows him quickly, waving to them cheekily as he leaves. Chan, Woojin and Changbin leave as well, sending smirks to the four left in the room. There’s silence for a beat or two, but then Seungmin grabs Felix and </span>
  <em>
    <span>runs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Felix! Let’s go before Hyunjin tries to get you!” Felix giggles and skates after him, whooping happily as Seungmin rolls him along the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looks at Hyunjin expectantly, somehow managing to wind his arms around Hyunjin’s torso. Hyunjin sighs and just walks forward, being careful not to jostle Jisung as he does so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all make it to the street, where the rest are waiting for them. Strangers don’t even bat an eye at Felix and Jisung’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>foot apparel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just continue on their merry way. Jisung doesn’t know whether that means that they have seen even weirder things in front of this apartment (it’s very possible) or that they just don’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure which one he wants more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix and Seungmin are doing exceptionally well. Felix is a natural on skates, speeding ahead of Seungmin and doing spins and twirls and whatever else he can do without falling flat on his ass. Changbin cackling in the corner, recording Felix as he performs a perfect execution of moves that should probably be illegal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Hyunjin are just screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But whisper screaming, because Woojin sat them down in the middle of the street and scolded them, finishing off his lecture by flicking them both on their foreheads. Jisung’s even wobblier on his skates than he was before, and no one knows whether they should be worried or not. (They decide not to waste precious brain cells on Jisung.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop smacking me!” Jisung whispers, smacking Hyunjin on the arm. Hyunjin hisses, flicking Jisung on the forehead as he pulls the younger along. “You’re the one who’s hitting me! I didn’t want to drag you across the city!” Jisung rolls his eyes. “You aren’t dragging me, we’re walking together! Together! Bonding! It’s great! Wonderful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scoffs, smacking him on the head. “Where did your brain cells go, you idiot? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonding </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what Seungmin and Felix are doing! You aren’t letting go of my fucking hand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung scowls. “Are you complaining that I’m just holding your hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not letting you go, Hyunjin.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to, Jisung. Otherwise things might get messy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin...I can’t let you go. Not now, not ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung looks up at Hyunjin with teary eyes as he presses a kiss to the taller’s hand. “Stay with me.” Hyunjin blinks and realizes what he’s doing. “Get off of me, you leech!” Jisung gasps dramatically, holding a hand to his heart. “How dare you! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we’re married.” Hyunjin screeches (but in a whisper because Woojin’s looking at them again and it’s honestly really scary) and tried to shove him off but Jisung holds on, so now they both are spinning...kind of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s spinning around hysterically on his roller skates, wobbling around and trying not to fall as he nearly face plants the ground. Because Jisung’s hands are still attached to Hyunjn’s neck, Hyunjin is nearly bent in half, jumping around in order to avoid Jisung’s skates so that his feet don’t die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both end up in a heap on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, no one pays them any attention. Jisung thinks that it’s odd that they’re being ignored, but it works out in his favor so he doesn’t think about it too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin sighs and pulls him up by an arm each. Their heads knock against each other and they both hiss in pain, Jisung’s arm still loops around Hyunjin’s so he doesn’t fall. Hyunjin sighs and wraps his arm around Jisung’s thin waist, pulling him flush against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin and Felix look on in interest, twin smirks on their faces as Felix spins on his skates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin places his hands on his hips and stares Hyunjin and Jisung down. “I swear to chicken, I do not want anything else out of you two, okay? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Behave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He turns on his heel and walks down the street to their first building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shoots Hyunjin an uneasy smile, pulling him towards their group of friends. Jisung is still shaky on his skates, but he manages to let go of Hyunjin’s hand and grab onto Felix, giggling hysterically when he feels the rush of adrenaline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them end up pushing each other around, trying to see who can push the ones on roller skates the furthest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Seungmin calls. “Fly!” He pushes the giggling Aussie with all his might, watching with admiration as the older zooms towards Changbin. Felix manages to stop himself from crashing into his boyfriend in the nick of time, grabbing hold of his bicep and spinning around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin holds Felix without any hesitation, looking at him and heaving out a sigh before letting go. Felix beams and skates back to meet them, where Hyunjin and Jisung are argueing over something stupid again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s about My Little Pony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are they really surprised?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(No.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Also, Rarity is the best pony, excuse you, Jisung.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roller skates are allowed in buildings. Of course they are. Because in the wonderful city of Artemis, anything and everything was allowed! (Of course, living in this godforsaken country means you need to deal with the two main types of people. The rich preppy brats and the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumbasses </span>
  </em>
  <span>who did not give a shit.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Artemis was mainly made of the dumbasses, for some much needed reference.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first building is for rent, and it’s cheap, but….it sucks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s bland, and boring and has absolutely no soul. But maybe they want it that way. There’s a fairly large apartment above it, something that used to be two shops, but is now an empty home. Woojin seems to be enraptured with it, running his long fingers over the walls, eyes shining. He looks happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend a good half an hour in that shop talking to the owners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone seems to have mixed reactions about it. It’s bland, but it’s also a blank canvas. It’s kind of small, but they should be able to work with it. There isn’t any layout, which could be both good and bad. (They’re just putting all their faith into Minho for this.) Hyunjin and Seungmin seem to like it, but how much can you like a building? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woojin </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all know that they’re going to buy this one, now that Woojin had basically claimed it. (The owners were infatuated with him. Jisung couldn’t blame them, Woojin was perfect in nearly every way possible.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The only flaws shown were the chicken and bear addiction...but no one’s perfect.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(They all know Woojin wants to open up a chicken shop and that the first item on the menu is going to be fried chicken because it’s the first goddamn thing Woojin learned how to make.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(This is going to be the weirdest coffee shop in the entire country. A isn’t for rich preppy assholes anymore, it is now going to be run by the sleep deprived crackheads that are probably going to be rich some time soon.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, they end up renting the first shop. All the others were too expensive and they’re all broke college students hopelessly vying for a dream that may never come true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re sitting in Minho and Changbin’s living room again. Woojin is beaming and has printed pictures of their (it’s their shop! theirs!) shop. Minho’s the only one in his element, eyes shining as he maps out the places of the tables and the art pieces on the walls. There’s a whiteboard in his hand and a marker in the other. The whiteboard is well used, a blaringly dark smudge mark in the bottom corner that never seemed to come off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room in which they all sit is lively and homely. There are two pairs of roller skates sitting near the front door, a potted cactus on a table (courtesy of Jisung) and cat pictures hanging from every wall. A new picture of the nine of them hangs on the refrigerator, stuck there by a pink cartoon cat magnet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is evidence of the nine of them in the room. This may be Changbin and Minho’s house legally, but a part of their souls reside here, in this space. No one knows why this apartment is so special to them, but it’s there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They think of a color scheme, Minho bringing out dozens of those color pallet things you find at Home Depot in the paint section. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red calls out to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a beautiful color, a dark maroon that’s sad and angry at the same time. It seems fitting for what they want to do. Dark reds and dark blues and wooden panels. Plants. It’s bright, it’s cozy, it provides comfort. It’s not exactly what the name or the drinks envision, but hopefully it’s a safe place for everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have napping spots.” Seungmin says. All eyes turn to him. “Napping spots?” Chan asks, frowning. No wonder he’s confused. The concept of sleep is foreign to him. Seungmin nods. “Napping spots. We don’t have a lot of space, I know, but students just want to nap sometimes, or they fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho frowns at the papers in his hand and at the whiteboard that Jisung is holding up. “We don’t have space for specific napping spots, but what we can do is that we have curtains over the booths. But most of the time they’re rolled up to the top so that no one can see them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization begins to dawn on all of their faces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Napping spots</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Perfect. “If someone falls asleep, then we can pull the curtains down so that they’ll be able to nap peacefully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin raises his hand timidly. Minho cracks out a laugh and points his whiteboard at him. “What if they don’t want that?” He asks. “They might want us to wake them up if they have a class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we give them an option.” Woojin interjects. “We can tell them verbally, but also have a card at each table so that they can’t possibly get mad at us.” Chan grins sappily at his boyfriend, moving so that he’s pressed against Woojin’s chest and tucked under his skin. It’s cute. They’re cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung hates that he can’t do anything for them. It was his idea, but he can’t seem to provide any help in all of this. He hates it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho seems to understand, because he puts down his previous papers and takes the whiteboard away from Jisung’s thick fingers, pulling the younger into his lap. None of the others bat an eye, too busy in their own conversations to care what Minho and Jisung are doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Jisung? You’re strangely quiet.” Minho whispers. Jisung shrugs. “I just feel useless right now.” He whispers back. He can’t see Minho’s frown but he can feel it, can hear it in the way Minho’s breath changes. “You aren’t useless, baby. You’ll have plenty more work later on, I promise you. Right now we’re all just discussing ideas, right?” Jisung nods. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> just talking to themselves, brainstorming random things while Chan furiously types it into a doc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin and Seungmin are cuddled next to each other with Jeongin leaning against them, baby shark plushie in his arms as he repeatedly asks for a fish theme in the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(They all know that someone is going to succumb to him eventually, so Chan shuts off the complaints by telling him that he’ll get to design his own section of the menu.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(They all seem to want to put a part of themselves in the shop. Chan keeps trying to incorporate double helices into the design. Somehow, he’s making it work. The lights are going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>lit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ;)  )</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave us the foundation ideas, Jisung. We have so many ideas for the menu because of you, Sungie. Don’t listen to whoever’s telling you you’re useless, okay?” Jisung smiles, tilting his face up to kiss Minho’s chin. He swears he loves his boyfriend at all other times of the day but times like these- they take the cake. Cheesecake, to be specific. (Minho has </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cake in the world, though, as evidence takes the ridiculously thicc thighs under him.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you hyung.” Jisung whispers. Minho smiles. “Your welcome, Sungie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where did the roller skates come from anyways?” Changbin asks. Felix and JIsung grin at each other. They’re in Changbin and Minho’s apartment again. More planning needs to be done. They visited the building yesterday to take measurements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung has never seen Minho this excited before over something that isn’t his cats. (There is a large amount of cat themed memorabilia here already. Evidence: the stack of pillows in the corner. Muted colors. Gray. Pink. Beige. Cats. Pusheen especially.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All nine are excited about this, to varying extents, of course.The ones who are the most excited are Woojin, Chan, and Minho. It makes sense. The three eldest have something to look forward to, something to work towards now, instead of a bleak future. Woojin and Chan are seniors now. But they won’t be leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s something permanent for them, now that they’ve rented it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Changbin’s rich, he’s paying for all of the rent right now, but they plan to feed him extra cake when they open.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shrugs. “They came from the back of my mind, envisioned into reality.” Hyunjin groans. “Please stop. It’s much too early for this sentimental bullshit. I just had a test today and my mind froze. I’m going to dieeeee.” He wails, flopping sadly into Seungmin’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin hums absentmindedly, running his long fingers through Hyunjin’s long hair. It’s blonde now, long enough to be tied into a ponytail. Seungmin has threatened torture to anyone who comes close to Hyunjin with a pair of scissors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one uses scissors in class anymore. Even their </span>
  <em>
    <span>professor</span>
  </em>
  <span> stopped using scissors. (Then again, Professor Jung has always been a bit of a pushover…)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 7pm, Hyunjin.” Seungmin says, eyes not leaving the book in front of him. Seungmin doesn’t act like he cares much about the coffee shop, but provides enough input for them to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that he does, in fact, like the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only four of them have majors that have something to do with a coffee shop, which makes them think why exactly they’re doing it, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s their idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they’re in desperate need of a good coffee shop. The one down the street’s management changed and suddenly their scones taste terrible and the lighting is a complete mess. You would think that this country, out of all the others, would have proper coffee shops, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin frowns. “Jisung, you just wanted to check whether I had abs or not to win the bet, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung pockets the twenty dollar bill in his hand with a grin. “Of course not.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>right so the city in this, artemis, and the country is A. it's in the From A to Z universe (check that out uwu) but basically each letter of the alphabet is a country and A is the rich and famous one. Everyone loves and hates A. Think of it however you please. also! this isn't going to have a plot i don't have it in me to think of a proper plot sorry!! but it'll be just a bunch of snapshots of them opening up this coffee shop? technically, this series can go on for ages and ages because the shop will most definately run in their family. so like...yeah. just a bunch of oneshots that are around 3k. :D hope thats okay and if its not then don't read! woo! but ye </p><p>stay safe &lt;3</p><p>ALSO COMMENT PLEASE I USUALLY POST RIGHT BEFORE BED AND I LIKE WAKING UP TO COMMENTS IF YOU WOULD TAKE PITY ON A POOR SAD AUTHOR WHO JUST WANTS TO WAKE UP TO VALIDATION THEN COMMENT EVEN IF ITS JUST A HEART SAYING IM AN IDIOT COMMENT. *screams*</p><p>SSP:<br/>- read my other fics! just finished faz! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>